Naga
EXTINCT A now extinct race(see extinction), they have a strong history and will not easily be forgotten. Lore The Naga were created long before man had existed in their homeland, at first they were Elves , but a pact made by the leaders of their society caused them to be plunged into an eternal curse causing them to be half snake, half Elf. The Naga, being hated and attacked by the Humans that moved into the island they had once lived, decided to move on, and create vast cities deep within the ocean. Because of this many sailors have seen Naga and began to call them mermaids, or Sirens, singing or using beauty to lure men to their deaths in the cold waters of the sea. Recently the Human cities became too large, and polluted the waterways and oceans that the Nagas used to travel from place to place, and food and shelter. Thus the Naga were forced to leave their homeland in search of other places to take up residence and call home. A racist farmer known only as Scarecrow was responsible for the extinction of the Naga race when he killed a Naga, cleaned his own blood in the same waters as the Naga he killed, and left unknowing that his blood and the dead Naga’s had combined to create a plague which slowly infected the entire Naga race living in Sythalyss . As events progressed, the magic keeping their underwater dome city intact failed and caused a destructive and deadly implosion. The entire city of Sythalyss was destroyed, taken back by the ocean. Naga are now extinct, due to their xenophobia leading to weak immune systems and insufficient building technology. Religion The Naga religion focused solely on the worship of one individual that lived long ago, before the pact was made. Her name was Vyalia. Vyalia was the kings lady, and she was the first person to be afflicted by the pact, before it began to spread. She was responsible for leading the Naga to a newer and safer existence beneath the ocean, and because of this, she was slowly raised in status until people viewed her as nothing short of a goddess. In almost every city there were large statues devoted to her greatness, as well as huge temples run by the priestess's in that city. Social Structure The Naga society was structured much different than human society.The leader was always a female and was referred to as Lady by all those lower than her in status.Those next highest in the hierarchy, were the priestesses, there were 2 of there priestess' in each Naga settlement and they served as spiritual leaders, as well as war leaders in times of conflict. Following those, were the soldiers of high to low rank, usually the men would have this roll, but could only achieve slightly higher than the lowest rank. Then came the civilians of the cities, these were all treated equally, and had to listen only to those in the military, religious power, and the Lady. Men were treated as lower class than the women in this class as well. Last of all was the slaves that the Naga captured over time. These people were bitten and injected with the venom of either a priestess, or the Lady, this venom would cause them to require the food that the Naga created, as it contained a small amount of the antidote, only enough to last around 3 days, which was around as often as the meals for the Slaves. If the antidote was not consumed, or the venom removed by a Naga, then the person would begin suffering extreme pain that lead to death over the course of a month. Other Info Naga preferred to fight with either a bow, or 2 one handed blades closely resemble scimitars. The priestess's fought with a large whip and a holy icon to the Naga goddesses in the other hand. The Lady would wield a large staff, with pointed tips often resembling a snakes head, these could have been coated in the poison created by the Lady if she so chose. Pastimes of the Naga, not the higher ups but the civilians, usually included singing and playing instruments. This was partially what raised up the Mermaid and Siren tails told by sailors, as Naga would find it fun to swim to the surface and sing to sailors to get them to jump into the water. Easy food. Appearance: Naga from the waist down looked like large serpents, for instead of legs they had a long scaly tail similar to a snake’s body. The scales on this lower half, could have been nearly any colour imaginable although the most common colours a were Blue, Orange, or brown. The underbelly of the lower half of the Naga was completely unprotected by scales, and was thus the easiest part of the Naga to attack. From the waist up, Naga closely resembled Elves. They tended to have long hair, even as a male, and had long pointy ears. The Lady and priestess's may sometimes have had a growth of scales that went all the way up their back to just below the base of the neck; this was a sign of status. The only other difference from elves in the upper half, was that all Naga had snakelike fangs that could inject a weak venom that caused minor pain but not much else. Since the Lady and Priestess's were all descended from the same family, they all had the slightly stronger poison that created the need to live alongside the Naga. All Naga also had the forked snake tongue. Naga could live around 200 years on average, with the Lady and Priestess's living sometimes up to 500 years. Category:Race